smashbroslawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Boss
, a recurring boss character.]] A Boss is a non-playable character that represents a challenge to the player in Classic and Adventure mode. Bosses in Smash Bros. Lawl ''are typically larger and stronger than playable characters, and they are immune to knockback and flinching, meaning the only way to defeat them is to knock their HP to zero. Compared to playable characters, bosses have generally few attacks available; they tend to be telegraphed with significant startup and endlag, though they deal high knockback and damage should they connect. They are fought differently from playable characters; grabs and throws will almost always be useless, but their slow and predictable movement give them difficulty dodging attacks. Chuck Norris 'Chuck Norris is the first boss to appear outside of Adventure Mode, where he serves as the final boss of Classic Mode. Upon defeating the Major Rival on Final Destination, the player is greeted to Chuck, a giant rising from the background, presenting his left hand for battle. When the player defeats his hand, Chuck gives the character a thumbs up, and the ending shows Chuck granting the character's wish. Chuck first appeared as the Nostalgia Critic's old Final Smash, American Idol, parodying the Chuck Norris meme and the running gag in the Critic's reviews. Adventure Mode Bosses These are bosses found in Lawl's Subspace Emissary, also known as Adventure Mode. They appear midway or at the end of levels to hinder the player's progress, and typically come with a pre-battle cutscene and at least moderate relevance to the story. '''Glutko The first boss to appear in Lawl, Glutko 'is a gluttonous green cyclops and is the first boss of ''The Subspace Emissary. He is encountered in a cavern in Hyrule by King Harkinian and I.M. Meen, who anger him by bringing light to his lair. Glutko attacks the duo with his massive claws and roaring to summon boulders from the ceiling. This ends up leading to his demise, as his mouth will periodically roar for a boulder to be thrown into his mouth, exposing his eye to attack. When Harkinian and Meen defeat him, Glutko is seen groaning in pain. Glutko previously appeared as a boss in Link: the Faces of Evil. '''Game Genie Game Genie is a genie summoned from an SNES cartridge of Aladdin by the Irate Gamer, who previously appeared as a character in Bores' review of said game. After capturing the Angry Video Game Nerd, he summons the Game Genie to defeat the Nostalgia Critic while he escapes by bicycle. In battle, the Game Genie uses his supernatural powers such as creating explosions or summoning a fast snake. Periodically, the ghostly tail protecting the cartridge will disappear, leaving it vulnerable to attacks. The Critic eventually takes him down and starts his search for Irate Gamer. Scratch and Grounder As members of the Subspace Army, Scratch & Grounder serve under Dr. Robotnik, along with his army of Badniks. They first appear in Sparta where they are summoned by Robotnik to take care of Leonidas while he escapes. The robots attack together with unusual attack patterns. Leonidas reduces Grounder to scrap after the fight, causing Scratch to flee. Scratch makes a small cameo in a cutscene in Lost Woods, saving Robotnik from falling to his death after I.M. Meen destroyed his Eggmobile after a fight. Scratch later appears in Final Forest, making him the only boss to be fought more than once. He and a platoon of Badniks are sent to attack Meen, as well as preparing to detonate the forest with a Subspace Bomb. During his solo battle, Scratch retains a similar attack pattern from Sparta and can summon Rollers for assistance. Unlike other bosses, this battle has a time limit of 2 minutes. Scratch is destroyed after the battle, and the Subspace Bomb is sabotaged by Meen. In their home series, Scratch and Grounder are notable recurring antagonists in Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. Big Red Big Red, as his name suggests, is a large red creature that resides in Madotsuki's dream world. When trapped inside her twisted dreams, Madotsuki encounters Big Red in The Sewers. Big Red then roars, and a battle ensues. It can try to swallow Madotsuki whole and attack her with an arm to knock her closer to its gaping maw. Even when Madotsuki defeats it, Big Red refuses to accept defeat and tries lunging at her for a final time before the Nostalgia Critic shoots it with his gun, causing it to explode. Persian Messenger The Persian Messenger is a major member of the Persian Army and loyal follower to Xerxes. As Leonidas is fighting the Persians that are burning down the Persian Forest, he encounters the Persian Messenger, who wants revenge for being kicked into the pit in 300. He attacks by charging on his horse, throwing exploding skulls, and calling Persian soldiers for assistance. After a long battle, Leonidas defeats him, causing the Persian Messenger to flee on his horse. While fleeing, his horse doesn't see where it's going and ironically knocks his rider down a well. Sagat Sagat is a major member of Shadaloo, the criminal organization led by M. Bison in the Street Fighter series. He assists Bison and Balrog with the infiltration of Guertana Gallery, taking any hostage prisoner, however, Ib and Guile interfere with Bison's plans, causing him to order Sagat to arrest the two while he and Balrog escape. Sagat mostly attacks using Corn Flakes cereal boxes. Guile and Ib defeat him, and Sagat retreats with the rest of Shadaloo. Minor bosses Lawl also introduced "minor bosses", or opponents that are generally unplayable and are tougher to beat than usual playable characters, but do not meet the criteria for "true" boss status. Minor Bosses usually fill out either of the following two categories: They have a health bar and unique attacks like normal bosses, but don't have a pre-battle cutscene or importance to the story at all: *Skull Kid *Dragon Breath Playable characters with visual alterations or/and the influence of an item: *False characters ** False King Statue ** False Nostalgia Critic ** Giant False Irate Gamer Gallery Glutkoemissary.jpg|Glutko in Hyrule Game Genie.jpg|Game Genie in Real City Scratchn'Grounder.jpg|Grounder(left) and Scratch(right) in Sparta Bigred.jpg|Big Red in ??? (Madotsuki's world) Persianmessanger.jpg|Persian Messenger in Persian Forest ToonSagat.jpg|Sagat in Guertana Gallery Category:Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Enemies Category:Bosses